


Such a Reverse [Podfic]

by MarinaSilvus



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Anne is a dragon captain AU, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaSilvus/pseuds/MarinaSilvus
Summary: Anne Elliot unexpectedly gets recruited to the Aerial Service. Frederick Wentworth is forced to wait and does not enjoy it. [Podfic]
Relationships: Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Such a Reverse [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). Log in to view. 



> Hello! Welcome to my first posted podfic and the beginning of my endeavor to help people enjoy fanfic when reading is not an option- like work...  
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoy my recording of AMarguerite's Such a Reverse!

[ Podfic Link Here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m0vyhto0awektps/Such%20a%20Reverse.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
